This invention relates to a holddown and released apparatus and more particularly to such an apparatus for a missile launcher.
Holddown and release apparatus in the past require pyrotechnic or electric devices to initiate release. The apparatus described hereinafter is a mechanical passive apparatus releasing when a predetermined force is applied.